magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Lakiran Platypus
One of the few natural inhabitants of the Stream, the lakiran platypus can sometimes be seen swimming among the many eggs bobbing in the water. Seeing them is considered a sign of good luck, especially in early spring, when they come out of the caves they spent most of the winter in. Seeing one of these creatures swimming along the Stream is a sign that warmer weather is soon to come. Magi who have a platypus companion are said to be luckier than most. The lakiran platypus is very social, and favors the company of others of its kind. During mating season, they travel upstream to the source of the Stream. A few weeks later, large amounts of their eggs will float down the Stream, to mingle with the other eggs. Those that are not taken in by a magi float into Lake Lakira, where they are nurtured by the adults until they are ready to hatch. The male platypodes carry poisonous spurs on their hind legs, which they use to defend themselves. This poison, while not deadly, can cause bad luck for the one affected that will last for several days. Egg This is a soft brown egg, with two protrusions that look like a beak and a tail. Hatchling Out of the egg has hatched a very small platypus, naked at first but quickly growing soft fur. You feed it by putting a bit of milk into your hand, which it will proceed to lick up. Afterwards, it usually curls up in your still sticky hand and promptly falls asleep. Whenever you carry it around, it seems that fortuitous things happen more often than usual. It may just be that you feel happy carrying the little thing around, but perhaps it really has some effect on your luck. Adult The hatchling has grown into an adult of about two feet in length. It spends most of its time swimming in the Stream or Lake Lakira, but it still returns to sleep at your side during the night. When you go stream-catching, rare eggs will sometimes float a bit closer to you, as if something wants you to get them. If you go to swim in Lake Lakira, it will soon come and play with you. Sometimes, it will just swim perfect circles around you, other times it will encourage you to a game of hide-and-seek with others of its kind. Its sensitive bill, however lets it find you quickly, even in murky water and so you never win. After the swim, you often find odd things in your towel that the platypus has brought to you, things that someone lost in Lake Lakira and that the platypus found on the bottom… Breeding Additional Information *No. 100 *Obtained from the Stream *Released: March 13, 2010 *Artist: Niwer *Platypodes are released in floods of about 15 minutes each. These floods occur randomly. *Morgaln said in the topic for the creature that 'platypodes' is the correct plural form of the Lakiran Platypus. *Dimorphism: **Male hatchling is sitting upright and adult is swimming down. **Female hatchlig is sitting on all fours and adult has similar pose. *Origins: Platypus is a real world animal living in Australia. Category:Stream-born Category:2010 Creatures Category:Gender Dimorphism Category:Artist: Niwer